I will Try
by Bubble14
Summary: Story of unlikely friendship between Potter girl and a Malfoy... "What's the matter Draco?" she whispered. They were standing so close he was able to feel her breath as she continued quietly "You know you can tell me everything, as much as my brother seems to think that you are evil I know that isn't true"


_It has been a while since I've written something which isn't the fact I am really proud of... this is my first story of Harry Potter universe and if you took few minutes of your time to read it I am grateful :)_

* * *

Never in her wildest dreams would Devina ever imagine that her brother and she were actually wizards, however it did explain few abnormal things that had happened to them over course of the years. Even when she was finally sitting aboard the Hogwarts express it was hard to believe that they will be free of Dursley's for entire school year. They will be going to school were none knew who their cousin was, which meant that maybe just maybe they will be able to make some friends. Even though she never had a friend before, other than Harry of course, she was looking forward to a possibility that she might meet some new people that wouldn't mind being her friends.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry's questioning voice brought her back to reality. She looked away from the window, through which she had been staring, and focused emerald green eyes on her twin brother,

"I was just pondering the idea that we will be able to finally have a new start, without our dear cousin bullying everyone that even considered befriending us"

"You know I didn't even think of that" Harry admitted slightly surprised "I guess I was too shocked from everything that Hagrid told us to even think of it as a chance for us to start anew"

"Well that is why you have me, your dear twin sister to remind you from time to time of what is important" she smiled at him fondly and then glanced at the window again. They still hadn't left the train station, but if Hagrid was right that the train always left on time they should be leaving London in a minute or two. With her eyes still focused on the crowd she asked her brother,

"How do you think it will be like?"

"I'm not sure what you mean exactly" he asked for clarification.

"You know, school, professors and our classmates"

Harry was quiet for a moment or two before he answered his sister,

"I think we have quite some exciting years ahead of us and even if this world isn't half as good as Hagrid described it, I bet it can't be worse than living with Dursleys"

"I doubt anything can be even similarly hard as being stuck with them" Devina muttered unhappily their conversation pausing once again. It didn't take long after that, that they felt a slight jerk and the train started moving away from the train station. Before either of them could comment on it, the door to their compartment opened, revealing a red haired boy,

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full"

"Oh, sure" Harry nodded right away with a slight smile on his face while Devina's expression remained blank. Not that she didn't like someone else joining them, she was just surprised that someone wanted to sit in the same room as them.

"My name is Ron by the way. Ron Weasley" redhead said extending his right arm. Harry accepted it without hesitation,

"Pleasure to meet you, Ron. I am Harry and this is my twin sister Devina" he said glancing at Devina's direction"

Ron's eyes went wide when he heard their names immediately snapping towards Harry's forehead looking for a proof that they were who he thought them to be.

"You mean Harry as in Harry Potter?"

"Ahh, yes" Harry's face fell, Devina could tell he was slightly disappointed "I am guessing you heard of us before"

"Everyone knows who you are, Harry. I am sure there isn't any person that hasn't heard of you. I am not so sure about your sister though" he said apologetically glancing in Devina's direction, who only raised her eyebrows silently wanting him to clarify his statement "I had no idea that Harry had a sister much less a twin before, I doubt my parents were aware of the fact either"

Devina listed to Ron explanation carefully and once he was done she just shrugged her shoulders,

"Maybe mom and dad didn't want anyone else to know or professor Dumbledore after our parents were killed decided it would be the best that my existence wasn't mentioned, however I doubt we will ever know for sure"

She quickly dismissed the topic, but her brother wasn't ready to just let it go. With a frown he turned towards Devina and said,

"I don't want you to be a secret, you are my sister and nothing will ever change that"

"Thank you Harry" she smiled "I am happy that you are my brother as well and once we get to school I am pretty sure everyone will know who I am. Since professors are bound to mention my full name sometime"

Ron nodded his head,

"I agree with her. They will know after the sorting ends"

"Sorting?" asked both Potters at once.

From then on their conversation revolved around Hogwarts, with Ron telling the twins what he heard his brothers say. He didn't know much which made Potter feel more reassured that they are pretty much the same as Ron even though he was from the family of wizards. He talked a lot about his family, his brothers and a sister, and twins were eager to listen.

Train ride wasn't half as boring Devina expected, despite getting few unwanted visitors she enjoyed every part of it and couldn't wait to finally get to Hogwarts. Her wishes came true few hours later when train stopped at the station. It was alright night by the time they left the train, however she barely even noticed that due to all the excitement.

Hagrid guided first years to the boats and then over the huge lake, from which they had a wonderful few at the majestic castle. She was taken aback by how big and mysterious Hogwarts appeared and more than even she was eager to start with classes.

As every other first year she was just as nervous before the sorting, Ron's comment about fighting a troll didn't do her much good, though she suspected that it was probably one of his brothers trying to scare him. There was no way they would let a bunch of eleven year olds fight a troll, wizards or no.

Once they were let into the Great Hall she was unable to take her eyes of the ceiling. It was one of the most impressive things she had ever seen in her short life. She felt relieved when they were told that they only needed to put on a hat, which decided in which house they will fit the best.

Once her name was called she could hear loud whispers in the hall wondering about who she was and in which was she was related to Harry. But she blocked it all out, she didn't want the attention and she didn't care what they thought of her.

Throwing her dark auburn hair over her shoulder she sat down while the hat was placed on her head. Soon after there was a voice inside her mind,

 _Oh, who do we have here? Devina Lilly Potter, what a surprise. More like your mother than your father, as expected of course. Intelligent, however not to the point to be as eager to learn as those of a house of Raven, no… that wouldn't suit you._

 _Hmm, let me see. Brave like your father and mother. Not the stronger quality of yours though. House of Lion wouldn't bring you to your full potential, so it better be…_

 _SLYTHERIN!_

She could hear everyone in the hall fall silent, even Professor McGonagall needed few moments before she took the hat off her head and gently showed her towards her new housemates. She sat down next to the boy with blonde hair that she remembered was the first year as well, trying to avoid her brother's eyes. She remembered the boy, he had gotten in a row with Harry and Ron on the train while she had her nose buried deep in her book.

She didn't look at the boy, she only started down at the table wanting for the sorting to continue so eyes would finally be off her. Her wishes came true as soon as Harry's name was called. She heard the boy next to her snort, as her brother was sorted into Gryffindor, which made her look up at him with questioning eyes.

"What are you looking at, Potter?"

"You seem to dislike my brother" she commented quietly. His face showed slight disgust as he answered, "He chose to associate with that blood traitor over me, so I would call that a good riddance"

Not sure what exactly he meant Devina pondered the idea that appeared in her mind not knowing it would forever change her life,

"I am not my brother. We are twins, that is correct but I am my own person, so why don't we start over?" she extended her hand towards him saying "My name is Devina, pleasure to meet you…"

His eyes were glued to her extended hand, while his disgusted expression melted away into neutral mask as soon as he focused on her emerald green eyes. Without a second thought he accepted her offered hand and the most unlikely friendship began, which hadn't escaped headmasters watchful gaze.

 _ **Several years later…(Beginning or her sixth year)**_

First day bay at Hogwarts after Sirius died. That thought still brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't known him for a really long time but he was one of the few people in her life that actually gave a damn about her and Harry and to see him gone as well… though she hopped he was in a better place now, with her parents. She knew her father would appreciate the company of an old friend.

Even though she was sad she knew she wasn't affected nearly as much as Harry, he blamed himself for rushing to his godfather's aid even when she wasn't exactly sure of the meaning her dreams held. Sighing to herself she knew there was nothing that she could do now that would change what happened.

Displeased she crossed her arms on her chest. It was not like Draco to be late, especially to their prefect's duties. He always enjoyed ducking points off other houses; it was Devina that usually prevented him to be too unfair.

She was leaning on the wall outside their common room and it was getting uncomfortable and the cold was slowing making its way through her school robes. After what seemed like an eternity the only child of House Malfoy finally arrived.

She pushed herself off the wall greeting him with a snack remark,

"It took you long enough Draco. My butt is almost ready to freeze"

She joined him and they slowly walked down the hallway. His expression was blank of any emotions and his cold gaze stopped on the fellow prefect. So cold it sent chills down her spine and making her frown in confusion.

"Do me a favor, Potter and be quiet just one time in your life. I have no particular desire to talk with you right now"

"Oh, no. No!" she shook her head "You aren't giving me the Potter treatment…"

Before she said something else he abruptly interrupted her,

"I will not have anyone tell me what to do. Especially not you or all people and that band of Gryffindor's of yours"

She narrowed her eyes at him feeling anger stirring inside her. It was not like Draco to talk to her like that, he usually saved this attitude for her brother but he never used it on her. They have been civil with each other ever since the first years and sometimes you could call them friends even. Suppressing a sigh she could guess what had him all riled up and she knew that the issue had to be addressed now before it was too late.

"Firstly" she started with calm voice "They aren't my band and they never were. They are my friends, much as like I consider you to be one as well"

She saw him clench his jaw and press his lips in a thin line, but she ignored it and continued,

"Secondly, if your sudden change of behavior has something with your father being in prison, I am afraid that isn't my fault. As you can remember I was knocked out cold by that horrid woman, who called herself our DADA teacher and that I remained unconscious for two days, so it is extremely unfair that you blame your frustration on me"

She fell silent after she had spoken her words not sparing even a glance in his direction. She kept looking in front of her as they walked in silence. After they made their way up the stairs onto second hallway he broke the silence with slightly less cold tone,

"You are right and it was my mistake to treat you so"

Snorting on the inside she knew this was as much of an apology she could expect of him. When she didn't reply he continued,

"Sometimes I forget you and your brother aren't the same…"

She slowed down her pace while turning her head to look into his grey eyes. She could see his mask waver slightly once they gazes met. If she wasn't used to control herself, her knees would have buckled under the intensity of the feelings. It took all her strength to push feelings of fondness aside and say,

"I understand I really do. He is your father and regardless if he deserved to be locked up or not you are his son and it directly affects you. I would be more worried if it didn't"

"It doesn't seem that your muggle loving prat of a brother thinks so"

Devina sighed and let her gaze drop away from his face knowing that her eyes were now filled with unshed tears. Blinking them away she responded quietly,

"Oh, I am not sure you realize but you aren't the one who lost something that night..." she paused for a bit and swallowed before she added "Harry and I lost our godfather that day. We hadn't had a chance to know him for long but he was one of the last connections that we had to our parents and now he is gone as well. Murdered just like them… so it isn't just you Draco that lost something that day at the Ministry, but there is still a chance for your father, however our godfather is gone forever"

She didn't look up not even once during her monologue. Even though they were somewhat of friends she didn't want to see a look of disgust on his face. She didn't share the animosity her brother had for the only Malfoy child. She could say that over the years she started to be attracted to him despite the fact of where his family's loyalties lied. She never let her true feelings show except of those of acceptance of their strange friendship, and not even in her wildest dreams she ever dared to think to what extent his feelings were for her.

"I never thought of that…" he admitted slowly "I am sorry Devina, for your loss…" he didn't know what else to say, he wasn't sure if there was anything else that he could say, but it did stop him to unload more frustration on her.

"I appreciate that Draco" she finally looked up. His face was as always expressionless only his eyes betrayed a small hit on concern; however it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I was serious when I said that you should keep away…"

"Keep away? From what… you?" she asked with her voice being slightly louder than usual and after he nodded that earned him another glare "After six years you come to me and say this? I wonder why now…"

She let her voice trail off giving him a chance to speak and explain. He owed her at least a bit of explanation if they were to cease being friends.

"I would probably be for the best" he said slowly his voice getting a colder tone. She studied his face noticing slight concern but the change was so quick she wasn't sure what she saw was real "Besides your brother and I cannot stand each other. It would save you and me a headache…"

Devina raised her eyebrow not quite sure to believe what she was hearing. That couldn't have been a true reason for him to suggest going back to being mere acquaintances, however, she felt like pressing the matter further wouldn't end up well, so she pretended to believe his excuse.

"If you are worried about Harry, I can reassure you that he won't be much of a problem. He knows that I make decisions for myself, whether he agrees with them or not, and us being friends is none of his business, much to his displeasure"

Her response caused Draco to smirk with a playful twinkle appearing in his eyes,

"I wonder Potter, why on earth would you want to stay my friend so much. Is it because you fancy me, perhaps?"

His beautifully shaped lips were now curved into something that more resembled a grin than a smirk, before she gave him the satisfaction of blushing she merely shook her head ignoring the butterflies in her stomach,

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Malfoy"

"Oh… I am not sure you realize how wrong you are about my wildest dreams, and I could even say that they all involved you to some extent" his look traveled across her body before he added, "with quite less clothing on of course"

"You are impossible" she shook her head disapprovingly only her eyes betraying some amusement. It took all her self-control not to think about what he said. He never had a chance to contradict her statement because of loud scream came from the other side of the hallway,

"Devina!"

It caused her to turn her head in direction that the scream had come from. She saw both of her best friends quickly making their way towards her. If she hadn't known better, she would think them to be sisters. They both shared the same tone of darker blonde color and rather similar aristocratic features. The most noticeable difference was the color of their eyes; Daphne's were icy shade of blue while Amanda had hazel ones. They had been friends since their first year and they were rarely seen apart.

With a corner of her eye she could see Draco rolling his eyes, but not commenting on the situation. Once girls reached her, Daphne breathed;

"There you are! We have been looking for you everywhere" and flung her arms around Devina's neck. Redhead reluctantly returned the hug smiling towards Amanda and saying apologetically,

"I am so sorry, I was rather busy today and I didn't have the chance to say hello yet"

Releasing the redhead out of her hug, Daphne raised her eyebrows in Draco's direction at the same time as Amanda smirked,

"Oh, of course. And you certainly had enough time for Malfoy by the looks of it"

"Don't be silly" Devina quickly shook her head "We are on our prefects duty today, if you must know"

"Is it this how people call it these days…"

"Daphne!"

"I think we should find a way to become prefects as well"

"Not you too Amanda!" Devina cried. This time there was no stopping the slight blush that colored her pale cheeks. These were the times that she hated her extremely light tone, she didn't dare to look into Draco's direction and letting him see her embarrassment. Unexpectedly it was him that ended her torment,

"That's enough girls; I would hate to duck points of my own house because you two are out and about after curfew. So you better move along"

Winking at him Amanda replied,

"You are just trying to rid of us so you can spend some more quality time with Miss Potter here"

"And it is working" Daphne added grabbing onto Amanda's arm and slowly started to drag the girl away, but not before she said, "And you better bring her back in once piece"

Quiet sigh escaped Devina's lips once they disappeared around the corner. She glanced apologetically at her fellow prefect and said,

"I am sorry about this, they were just ecstatic to see me after holidays and sometimes they… they have rather too big mouth"

She could swear that she saw the ghost of a smile on his face. It was such a rare occurrence to see a smile and not a smirk that she wasn't sure if he even knew how to smile. She had a feeling that if he wore a smile more often would make other people see that he wasn't as evil as they believed. She had to admit that looked rather dashing… _waait! Where did those thoughts come from…_

"We all have our share of crazy friends" he said dismissingly as they started to walk down the hallway again.

"Even you, Draco Malfoy? The Price of Slytherin?"

"Oh, I have friends Potter" he smirked "Probably slightly less insane considering we are talking about your brother as well"

"You know what, Malfoy? I don't think I can argue with you on this one" she concluded with her lips curved into a small smile. She had a feeling his eyes lingered on her a while longer before he quickly looked away his whole demeanor changing back to cold one.

"Seriously though Potter, why are you so insistent on being my friend? It is not like we were ever best buddies or anything"

He had stopped walking some time ago and his hands were now placed on the small ledge beneath a window, supporting all his weight. His eyes were focused on something beyond the window that she could not see. Unknowingly, she moved closer placing her palm on his arm,

"If I remember, I was the one that started this friendship all those six years ago. I can't have said that I had a specific goal behind it, but you were the first friend that I had ever made" she paused for a moment not sure what to say next "Regardless of Harry, I do value or friendship"

"Ahh, Saint Potter of course" blonde muttered, his eyes still focused on something that Devina was not able to see, before adding less coldly "Your words do mean a lot to me, never think they don't. You are probably one of a few people I can call my friend. You have to understand one thing…"

He stopped talking, closing his grey eyes and sighing quietly. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised. It was rarely that she saw him in such open and woundable state, but that didn't make her hesitate not even slightly.

"What's the matter Draco?" she whispered. They were standing so close he was able to feel her breath as she continued quietly "You know you can tell me everything, as much as my brother seems to think that you are evil I know that isn't true"

Her grip on his arm tightened slightly making him aware that she was actually making physical contact with him and much to her horror she realized it as well. Before she could pull her hand back he caught her palm his eyes now gazing directly into her emerald ones. His voice was almost quieter than a whisper when he said,

"You are probably the only person at this school that I actually somewhat care about and I would hate to see something happen to you because of our friendship"

Her heart was now beating faster than ever; she could feel her palms getting sweatier much to her dislike. She almost didn't dare to breathe, since she realized well enough that he was so close to her that he would just need to lean forward and kiss her.

"What the hell you think you are doing, Malfoy!" enraged voice of Harry Potter abruptly cut her train of thoughts short making Slytherin prefects jump apart "Get your hands off her at this instant, and they better stay off before I curse you into next week"

"I would like to see you try, Scarhead" Draco retorted changing back to his normal cold self "You would find it impossible. I've been training most of the summer…"

"Ohh, your dear aunty has been teaching you some lessons, since your father is all locked up"

Before she would let the argument go any further Devina intertwined with voice that signaled that she was all but pleased,

"Would you two grow up already!" knowing that there was no good way this could end she turned towards Draco saying with softer tone "I'll meet you back in the common room after I have a little chat with my brother"

"I don't think she will…"

"Harry!" Devina warned with quiet growl "Stay out of this"

Draco nodded agreeing with her to meet back up in Slytherin and without any more words turned on his heels leaving Potter twins alone in the hallway. With a sigh and disappointed voice she turned towards her brother,

"Harry, how many times have I asked to stop meddling with my choices? I am more than old enough to make them on my own, don't you think?"

"He is no good for you Devina" he responded firmly "Besides I am pretty sure he is a Death Eater"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I am right and you know it, even if it is deep down you know what he is. I am really sorry Devina, but there isn't one way that this…" he made a disgusted face "Friendship will end well. It will end with him abandoning you or worse…"

"Harry…" she started but she had no words for him. She didn't know how to respond but she couldn't deny her ever growing feelings for a certain blonde boy, which have been there since their first year. Even if Harry was right there was still a chance for redemption, besides they were still so young, too young to be thrown into this mess.

"I ask only one thing of you… just be careful, please? I won't be like Ron and think I have the power to deice on who my sister hangs out with, but I am asking you to be careful and tell Malfoy to keep his dirty paws off you"

"I will try my best Harry, but you should follow your own advice. You are the one that goes looking for trouble every year not me; I have my own Slytheirn ways…"

"Please noo, I don't want to hear what you and Malfoy are up to each year, because I think I am going to be sick"

She smiled slightly at her brother before pulling him into a hug. Something deep down made her restless, she was sure that Harry had some ulterior motives for letting her stay friends with Draco. She was expecting the usual scene with a lot of screaming and angry faces not this. This was too good to be true and her senses warned her to be on guard.

"Goodnight big brother and sleep well" she wished him sincerely.

"Night little sister and remember paws off…or else"

* * *

 _If you got this far, I hope you enjoyed!_

 _Me being not native speaker of English, would appreciate if someone wanted to be my beta, because I would need all the help I could get (Send me a PM or let me know in the reviews, which ever you feel like the best)_

 _I would appreciate some feedback too so feel free to leave a review :)_


End file.
